The present invention relates to voice controlled systems, namely to systems which are electrically controlled by voice commands. The invention also relates to a method of controlling a device by voice commands.
Many voice controlled systems are known which convert voice commands to electrical signals for effecting various controls. Such voice controlled systems generally include a microphone, or other sound-to-electrical-signal converter, for converting the voice command to electrical signals, and a speech recognition system which analyzes the various voice commands and determines the best match of each command with respect to a previously stored library of commands in order to identify the specific voice command. Such systems, however, are quite complicated and expensive because of the sophisticated speech recognition circuitry required and the need to provide a stored vocabulary to be compared with each command.
However, there are many applications wherein the voice controlled system needs to recognize only a relatively small number of commands.